oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Pet
, which checks off any one-off pet that a player owns.]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] A pet is a non-combat NPC loyal to a player that is generally obtained from monster drops. Some pets must be raised to maturity by having it follow them, such as a cat. Pets can also be interacted with. Most pets do not serve a purpose other than aesthetics, as most pets are very rare drops from certain bosses and thus are often considered prestigious. A player may only have one pet following them at one time. Upon receiving a pet, the same sound as the strange plant random event will be heard. Pets may be stored in the bank or inventory, and will follow the player when dropped. Players can store up to 35 pets in the Menagerie of a player-owned house (with the highest-level pet houses). Unlike other pets, kittens must be stroked and fed regularly or they will run away. Once they reach adult stage, they no longer need to be fed. List of pets When a player receives a boss or skilling pet a message in the chatbox appears (You have a funny feeling like you're being followed.) and it will automatically try to appear as their follower. However, if a player receives a pet while having a follower out (for example, a cat), a message in the chatbox appears (You feel something weird sneaking into your backpack.) and it will be placed into their inventory. If a players inventory is full and they have a follower already, they will not receive the pet. However, when skilling, the pet is prioritised over the resource gathered, where it will be placed in the last inventory slot available, while the resource gathered will be dropped underneath the player. Players can still be eligible for pet drops even if they already own it, however it does not affect their main drop as pet drops are tertiary. When this happens, players will get the message You have a funny feeling like you would have been followed... If a player dies with a boss/skilling pet following them (or in their inventory and not one of three items kept on death), it will wander around for 30 seconds before disappearing. Unless insured by Probita with a one-off fee of 500,000 coins, the player will have to gain the pet again from the sources that can drop it. If the pet is lost while insured, the player will need to pay 1,000,000 coins to reclaim it. If a player is fast enough in returning to where they lost their pet, it will automatically begin following them again and not despawn. If a player has a pet equipped when membership status ends you will NOT lose it or have to pay to recover it if insured. Boss pets These pets usually resemble bosses that are obtained as a secondary drop from them, or are obtained by other means. Skilling pets These pets are obtained by training a specific skill, where the chance of obtaining one is based on the player's level and the rate in which the resource is gathered, if applicable. For all drop rates, use the formula base chance - (level * 25). Base chances are found in the individual pages of the pets. Players with 200 million experience will be fifteen times more likely in receiving the pet.Twitter - 8 October 2016 Other These pets are obtained either through quests or other means. One-off pet totals